


Your silence is my favorite sound

by Mih



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anti Daenerys, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post the 'love" question, hints of Jonsa, hints of Political Jon, s08e01, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mih/pseuds/Mih
Summary: Will you have the courage to do the same?





	Your silence is my favorite sound

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the plot. Please read the tag before the story to avoid hateful answers later. Enjoy.

Silence.

 

And then.

 

"How can you ask such a thing?"

_Maybe if you did not try to avoid answering I would not have found reason to ask you the first time_ , she thought.

"How could I not? You went south against the wishes of your people, spent weeks without sending a word, and when I finally get a raven is to **inform** your decision to hand your crown to the Dragon Queen. You gave her our home and did not even think to ask what I or the other lords thought about it!"

 

"I did what was necessary to get the help we need against the army of the dead. Besides, I do not remember you asking for my opinion before asking Baelish for help." He spat bitterly.

 

Pain flashed in her eyes for a moment, and in a blink, it was replaced by her mask. She was, once again, the Lady of Winterfell, and in her face was an expression of icy anger announcing that his words had awakened the wolf, that her answer would be the mortal blow against such accusations, after all, she had learned from the best.

"You are right, when you refused to listen to my advice on Ramsay I went after Baelish to get the help needed to regain our home, I knew what he wanted, I knew that he was a treacherous snake and yet I brought him to Winterfell because it was what we needed at the moment. But when he became a danger rather than an advantage we get rid of him. Then I ask you this Jon, when your Queen becomes a threat, will you have the courage to do the same?"

 

His silence was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. Comments and kudos are welcome but hate are not.


End file.
